


We Weren't In Jail That Long

by dapatty



Series: College Verse [5]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank knew better than to involve himself in wacky misadventures that began at 4 in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Weren't In Jail That Long

**Author's Note:**

  * For [argentumlupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/gifts).



“Bring me that cowboy hat. You know the one,” Dewees said, like someone far too awake and chipper for the hour. “I’m down at the place. You know where.”

Frank shouldn’t have answered his phone. He just knew this was going to end up one of those life lesson kind of nights. Correction, morning. Because it was after 4 am. 4:18am to be exact which was _well_ on the way to being more morning than night. 

“Fucking cryptic much,” Frank growled, pulling his blanket more firmly around himself. 

“A man has needs, Frankie. Hat-shaped needs. Hat-shaped needs that are currently _hurting my soul_ ,” Dewees sounded like he was gesturing dramatically. “You wouldn’t want to hurt my soul. You will save the day. I _believe_ in you.”

“No hello, either.” Frank observed, wondering if he could still fall back asleep or if he should just put on pants. This would call for pants. Who was he kidding? He should totally just get out of bed. Dewees would just call back. Repeatedly. 

“Why the fuck would I say hello. You know who the fuck this is.” Dewees sounded offended. “I thought we were beyond such time-wasting greetings. C’mon! Find pants. Use my car. You know where to find me.”

Dewees ended the call. Frank glared at his phone. He thought he’d manage to avoid Friday Night Shenanigans. Not that he didn’t love a good bar crawl and karaoke. It was just that they’d gone out and had a gig on Thursday. That had lasted until 3am involving the after party. The problem there being Frank’s Friday morning 8am class (which he’d somehow made it to and was even mostly awake for). And now it was in that liminal time of still kind of Friday night but really, actually, _technically_ Saturday morning. 

Mainly, it was the principle of the timing of said shenanigans. He wanted to sleep until actual morning damnit. There better be pancakes at the end of this mess. 

Begrudgingly, Frank got up and put on yesterday’s jeans.

*****

Five hours, two bars, a house party and a _holding cell at the jail downtown_ later, Frank was beyond giving two shits. Not only that, he was out of fucks and anger was for people who were not as bone-tired as he, but damnit. They had GOTTEN ARRESTED because Dewees’ pants chose _that_ precise moment to fall down. In front of a senior citizen. Who was very vocal about it.

Stupid gravity. Stupid old lady screaming at both of them. Stupid Frank for standing beside Dewees and being labeled guilty by association. Fuck his life. Seriously.

“Look, I know what you’re gonna say before you wind yourself up into a marvelous and adorable little rant,” Dewees held up a hand while they sat at the bus stop. They weren’t 100% sure where they’d left Dewees’ car, but they knew they had to at least catch a bus to start their search. Fuck buses too, Frank decided for good measure. 

“Oh?” Frank said, lifting a defiant eyebrow and crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I _know._ So you don’t have to say all that shit,” Dewees waved a hand. “But I will say, that this will be hilarious when we’re not in yesterday’s clothes and have eaten breakfast.”

“And how’s that?” Frank asked.

“Well, we weren’t in jail for _that_ long.” Dewees shrugged.

“True,” Frank agreed reluctantly.

“And that old lady didn’t even press charges,” Dewees added.

Frank sat quietly for a moment, thinking about all the things his rant could encompass. Instead of saying any of that, he settled for, “You’re buying me some goddamn pancakes.”

“Of course,” Dewees agreed, like it was protocol for dragging your roommate out of bed at 4 in the morning and leading them on a wacky misadventure. Actually it probably was. Whatever. Pancakes, damnit.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [College 'Verse Series [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089605) by [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka)




End file.
